Character ideas
This page was thought as some sort of TODO for the player model side of the project. Q3A had nearly 30 characters, and OA isn't going to shy away from that. NOTTODO applies. Art direction from OA tries to steer away from the common "Real Is Brown"/"Lovecraft Lite" setting found in many games, especially in the Quake series. Note - The list has become quite huge: it has become just a list of suggestions, probably only very few of these "ideas" will end up in official OA/OA3 releases! However, people are free to get ispiration from these ideas to make their own third-party models, if they wish. Characters for inspiration These characters might be copyrighted, so, at best, they should be taken as inspiration, rather than remake them. * King Aslan, from Narnia. * Super Mario. * Kenny from South Park. * Castlevania's Alucard. * Dr. Rockso, from Metalocalypse. * Batman * Gordan Freeman, from Half-Life. * Jugga, from Conker's Bad Fur Day. * Doom's Cyber Demon. * Bender, from Futurama. * Krusty the clown, from The Simpsons. * Alien (like Alien (the movie)) ** Concept idea * Birdman. * A hydralisk/dark templar from Starcraft. * A Terran Ghost or facsimile, such as Nova, from Starcraft. * Ghost or your fav. character from any Call of Duty. * Felix the Cat! * Sonic * Duke Nukem (3D) Not exactly characters, but these include several trademarks which should be avoided. * Woody Allen type character with vest, tennis shorts, thick rimmed glasses, socks halfway up shins and slippers. * A McDonald's worker * A paperclip a la MS Office. * A Lego character. Generic characters * A techno-bandit, like the one appositely drawn here on the forums. * A swiss guard cyborg/android. * A Knight in shining armour-cyborg. * A cyborg-ninja with one laser eye. * Big evil borg or so with spectacles. * A cyborg, like the terminator without his skin. (Could be a skin for skeleton model or so) * A robot/alien with spider like legs, like a centaur but with a giant spider behind instead of a horse. * Matrix-ish guy in trenchcoat with sunglasses. * Zombie Jesus * A zombie tree. * A floating spirit/ghostlike girl with lots of hair and wearing absolutely nothing. Glows. Possibly anime styled to emphasize the 'omg from a fantasy world'. ** Jeanne, from Gunnerkrigg Court, might be a good inspiration for this. * Angry german fat kid * An extremely busty maid with a short skirt and a mole on her boob. * A busty princess * METAL ROCKER with headbanging taunt and \m/ with long hair animated by having the head in the torso mesh. * Regular generic hero in regular generic pants and generic shirt with a generic head. * Security guard-ish or SWAT-ish (well anything with a kevlar helmetish) that has intentionally stiffish animations which makes generic flesh impact noises for pain sounds and also makes beepy noises when it dies. * Some kind of prehistoric hercules like guy * Construction Worker * A hillbilly * A guy who smokes and constantly yells out "smocking kills" as a taunt, or maybe even "it was not i who killed you, but 'twas the smokes!" * Cold war era parody spy (Austin Powers style, kinda like how they did Harry Tipper from Timesplitters) * "Gangter", intentional mispelling of gangster, just a trenchcoat man with two types of hats (Fedora and Akubra) fitting well with both Caleb/Alucard like characters and smooth criminals. * Torgo, complete with warbly voice, big knees, and alternate "Torgo the White" texture. When he walks, he should play the Haunting Torgo Theme. * An OpenArena-Tan like exists in OS: http://mixvaporub.deviantart.com/art/Stickers-de-distros-GNU-Linux-67643550 [3] * A multicoloured, flaming chameleon-ferret hybrid called Gavin (he also wears a mankini and sounds like Aleksandr Meerkat and The Incredible Hulk merged into one). * Timaster: a Nostradamus-based character, the Master of Time and Universe, which can be inspired by him and Kyonshi, but a little bit bigger. He could be the final boss of the game, and should be as dangerous as Xaero was in Q3A * A gigantic pacman/smiley. * Mantis with praying taunt. * La chuppa cabra. * Some fat disgusting monster, made of three complete corps reorganized in some grotesque fashion (Hans Bellmer? Warcraft3's abomination?) * The cookie monster. * A swedish meatball, eddy. * A werewolf-like creature. * An human sized eyeball. * A big fat baron bastard in a hovering chair, using his weapon as a turret. * A mermaid * A female gargoyle * Elves (a male and a female) * Dwarves (a male and a female) * Orcs (a male and a female) * Goblins (a male and a female) * Halflings (a male and a female) * Yetis (a male and a female) * Ogres (a male and a female) * Trolls (a male and a female) * Angels (a male and a female) * Harpies (a male and a female) * Paladins (a male and a female) * Barbarians (a male and a female) * Wizards (a male and a female) * Farmers (a male and a female) * Samurais (a male and a female) * Priests (a male and a female) * An insect man mutation * A gypsy lady mutant that looks like a bug * A giant red eyed panda * A quark (just like in super secret secret squirrel) * Ant Other * J the cat * A ball of energy (like the Eee in space empires, but with hands and ice cream cones for eyes) * A living toy soldier like this. * Donnie Darko Style Bunny. * The scytheman * Something like The Stig * A magician like this. * TMW creatures * The new bunny Q3A-isht For a complete list of Q3A's characters head here. Note that OA is NOT ABOUT remaking their concepts! Just "ishes" that don't look alike (not just "exactly") but share some common shapes and characteristics. * Quake 1 VORE! * A big juggernaut-ish porportion male like this but much much lower poly. * A fat ogre-like man * OpenQuartz's player.mdl ported and reanimated, with the same old UVs. * A futuristic cowboyish soldier. (Sarge replacement?) * A skeleton outfitted with an old naval uniform who also has a top hat. * A cyborg in a communistish outfit. (ta blitzkrieg-ish) * Cyborg-implant girl (pi-ish) * Grism girl! * Orbbish idea: Monkey/ape/gorilla who runs around on arms twices as long as his body. Holds his gun with his feet. * Maybe a one-eyed pink fish with mechanical feets? (like futurama's).. that could end up in many skins. Concept - looks like Q3A's Orbb (Eye => aquarium :) ) * lucy-ish ish character (BBW type figure) only make her look somewhat good looking/sexy * An ability to add custom bodyparts/clothes and other nice little things to make custom models. * Why not a Werewolf?, you know they are hunters, i think is the perfect character. * Michael Jackson (black) + (white) version. * The Mad Hatter! "Mascot Pack" * A fierce and robust GNU! (tauren-ish) * A GNU (see 'Ideas') * Tux * Beastie * Konqi (Already modeled, not uvmapped or skinned or animated) model * Suzanne * Wikipe-Tan * Wilber * XBill's "Bill" * Linus Torvalds, with a viking hat * A Firefox. Some ideas: ** Fox McCloud ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** IceWeasel ** A Fox In Flames or a fox-shaped Fire Elemental ** Wolf!Reynardine from Gunnerkrigg Court. * AROS' Kitty Other ideas about characters characters categories * player/player bots (already exist) * mobs * mounts * pets custom characters Character made by the player, using already existing body parts. Skin/Color scheme ideas for current characters Angelyss * Dressed-up Angelyss. * Mortal Kombat-ish costumes. (Possibly variations of Rai's bunnysuit with Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Skarlet and Sindel-inspired clothes) * Cammy, R. Mika, Elena, Blair and Sharon, from the Street Fighter universe. * Poison and Maki from the Final Fight universe. Arachna * Blackarachnia from Beast Wars. Assassin * Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed. * Fire-themed costume. * Mortal Kombat-ish costumes. (Same as Angelyss, but with Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Ermac, Noob Saibot and Smoke-inspired clothes instead) * Geki from the Street fighter universe. * spy from Team Fortress 2 Ayumi * Sakura and Karin and Nanase from the Street Fighter series. * Ingrid from Capcom Fighting Evolution. Beret * Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury and The King Of Fighters, without the cap. * Charlie and Guile from Street Fighter. * The Green Beret from the Commandos series. * Rolento from Final Fight. Gargoyle * Gargos from Killer Instinct. Kyonshi * Chun-Li from the Street Fighter universe. * Ling Xiaoyu from the Tekken universe. Liz * Aeon Calcos (Lizard Man) from the Soul series. * Riptor from Killer Instinct. Major * C. Viper and Chun-Li from the Street Fighter universe. Merman Neko *Krystal From Star Fox Adventures/Assult *Blaze The Cat From Sonic Rush/Adventure Penguin * Penguin suit. * Norimaro from the japanese version of Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Sarge Sergei * Captain Commando, from the namesake game and the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Skelebot * White, "almost normal bones"-esque. S_Marine * Grey-esque suit. (as in, uncolored) * Iron Man from Marvel Comics. Sorceress * Tessa the Witch from Red Earth. * Grey/Black color scheme. * Black dress with purple or red details. * Juri from the Street Fighter series. Tony * Terumi Yuuki from BlazBlue. * Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * M. Bison, C. Jack and Q from the Street Fighter series. * Michael Jackson (as a tribute) * Frank Sinatra * Todo * Nice, polished animation sets for both basemeshes in .blend format. category:Characters category:Development